Learning Experience
by winky's wand
Summary: Ron and Hermione have fun while the kids are away at school and brings back memories of their first time.


LEARNING EXPERIENCE

Do you hear that?" Said Ron coming up behind her suddenly.

She had been doing the dishes the muggle way, she found it

was good for calming her ever busy mind.

"Hear what?" She answered looking back at him with a confused

look on her face, he was grinning

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. The house is kid free." He said

nuzzling her neck. It was the Saturday after seeing the

children off for the beginning of the school term.

"And that is good why?" She said turning away from him to

hide her smile.

"Let me show you." He answered before scooping her up so

quickly she shrieked, he laughed and strolled towards the

sofa.

"Ron the dishes" she giggled feeling like a teenager

again.

"Can wait" he said as he placed her on the sofa. "It's been

awhile since we migrated from the bed room." He said with a

cheeky grin that caused a blush to travel up her cheek.

"Does this remind you of anything?" She asked suddenly.

He paused in the act of unbuttoning her dress. Then she saw a

blush grow on his cheek and started laughing. "Yes" he said

burying his face in the valley of her breast.

"It wasn't that bad!" She laughed, it was good to be able to

laugh about it now.

" you're just trying to make me feel better." He said with a

smile on his face.

" now if I were trying to make you feel better I'd have told

you that you kept you're promise and I've never regretted

that my first time was with you, and I never will." She said

smiling lovingly at him.

"Really?" He said smiling at her.

"Really" she said meeting him halfway in the kiss which he

took deeper even as images of a similar day flashed behind

her eyes...

She was set to start her last year of Hogwarts next week,

without Ron and Harry. She had told them that she was ok but

she had lied, she was nervous about the prospect of goog back

to school without her best friend and her boyfriend, gah she

was still getting used to that she thought with a grin. And

now she would have to leave him, yes she was nervous but she

couldn't not finish her last year of school. Sometimes she

wondered how someone who went through what she did was still

nervous at these mundane things but she couldn't help it,

sometimes she felt even more scared that the war was over.

Was this the calm before another storm? With a sigh she

pushed her maudlin thoughts aside and surveyed herself in the

mirror. She wore a simple spaghetti strap dress that stopped

at the knee and flats. Thanks to Ron she was comfortable

showing her scars, her badges of honor he called them. With a

smile she apparated to grimauld place.

Ron and Harry had moved in and did a major overall, New

furnitures, paintings. A new family tree hung in the living

room. Thanks to some serious magic on hermione's part the

portraits were gone for good and new ones hung on the

landing, indeed Hermione's favorite was the marauders (minus

peter) they never ceased to make her laugh. "Ron?

Harry?" She called out as she made her way inside.

"In here." Came Ron's voice from the living room. She went in

and saw Ron on the sofa with papers around him. Her heart did

a little stumble at the sight of him and an even bigger one

when he looked up at her and smiled at her. "Hey thought you

were spending the day packing and I wouldn't see you till

tomorrow" he said making space for her on the sofa.

"I finished early and got bored, hope I'm not interrupting

anything."

He grinned at her."you never have to worry about that" his

hair fell over his forehead, he had it longer than normal and

she liked it, which she suspected he knew, he also had a

neatly shaven beard which tickled her when they kissed. He

had grown so much she realized suddenly, would he continue to

while she was away?

"Where's Harry?" She asked suddenly to cover the silence that

had grown.

"He's out with Ginny and I think he's going to have dinner

with Andromeda and teddy later." He answered.

"Oh right Ginny mentioned that."

Silence again... "Are you ok Hermione?"

"Yeah my mind's just a bit scattered today." She said, it was

the truth, kinda.

"I will you know." He said softly. Her head snapped up. "I'll

miss you everyday, and send you mail and visit you each

weekend and you'll never have to worry about their being

someone else Hermione because there will never be. It's

always been you and it always will be." He finished in a

rush. Silence...his cheeks got red and he mumbled "say

something" as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. With

a sob she flew at him and kissed him.

"I love you so much." She Said in between kisses. He groaned

and took control of the kiss while pulling her on to his lap.

He buried his hand in her hair and deepened the kiss. His

tongue asked for entrance and she allowed it on a swift

intake of breath. She ran her hand over his chest feeling his

muscles shudder through his shirt. Then she was pulling it

over his head and it disappeared over the back of the sofa.

With another groan Ron took his mouth from hers. "Hermione if

we don't stop now we won't stop until the end understand?" He

said breathing hard and fast.

"I understand." She answered before cupping his cheek and

kissing him with all the emotion she felt for him.

His hand fumbled with the zipper of her dress and shook

terribly while taking off her bra. She never loved him more,

she kissed him again and his hand tightened on hee hips ans

suddenly she was lying under him.

"I've never done this before." She blurted suddenly

"Neither have I." He said blushing. "If you're having second

thoughts..." She cut him off with a kiss that for deeper and

deeper and then she felt him hesitantly between her legs and

she shifted to better accommodate him and then he was there,

entering her slowly and she winced at the pain and he stopped

looking concerned and she kissed him and told him not to stop

and then he started moving. She heard hers moaning and

wimpering she cawled at his back, the feeling of something

inescapable rising ans rising and then Ron groaned and

collapsed on top of her and the feeling eluded her and she

felt disappointed. "Is it over?" She asked before she could

help herself, disappointment evident in her voice. Ron rose

up looking very red from exertion and embarrassment, "I'm

sorry Ron." She said and she meant it.

"No I'm sorry, I messed up our first time mione." He

whispered now as red as a beet root.

"I wouldn't have wanted it with anyone else Ron, mess or no

mess. I want you to be my first time and my last, I love

you."

He kissed her gently and said "I love you too Hermione

and I promise everytime will be better than the last time."

He had certainly kept his promise she thought as she looked

at him sleeping on her chest. Even at their worst times the

love making was wonderful. She shuddered slightly at the

memory of his mouth all over her and he grumbled as he came

awake.

"Ready for round two already?" He asked as he rose up over

her smiling.

"Oh you know me too well." She answered as she kissed him.


End file.
